Vs. Charicific Valley
Vs. Charicific Valley is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 2/20/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are hiking up a canyon path, Elise looking over the edge, seeing the river far down below. Elise: (Shudders) Why are we walking so high up over the canyon? Couldn’t we have taken a different route?! Ian: This path is the fastest. A roar echoes through the canyon, as a Charizard with a bow on her head flies through the air, pulling a hot air balloon. A girl was riding the Charizard, with spiky green hair back in a ponytail, in a red top exposing her stomach, and matching shorts. Ian: Wow. The girl spots them, and has Charizard turn around, flying down and landing next to them. Girl: Interested in Charizards? Ian: You could say that. My Charizard isn’t nearly this big. Girl: That’s my Charla. My name’s Liza, by the way. Ian: Ian. Conway: What’s with the balloon with groceries? Liza: Everyone needs groceries. Especially living out here. Ian: Where? Liza: The Charicific Valley. Where wild Charizard live in peace. Ian: Charicific Valley? Liza: Wanna go? Ian: (Smirking) Of course. Liza: Good. Your friends can ride in back. Elise: With the groceries?! Ian: And me? Liza: You have a Charizard. You can just fly after us. (Elise and Conway get in the balloon basket.) Let’s go, Charla! Charla roars, as she takes off, flying away. Ian chooses Charizard, who sees Charla flying away. Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. (Charizard looks confused.) We have to fly after them. I know we don’t fly together often, but we’ll have to try. Charizard roars in determination. Ian gets on Charizard’s back, as Charizard takes off running. It jumps off the side of the path, dropping. Charizard flaps rapidly, as they stop before hitting the water below. He struggle to keeps airborne, seeing the balloon in the distance. Charizard roars in determination, as it keeps flying, its feet skimming the water. End Scene Charla flies over the water, pillars connecting and forming a path towards a large gate, with a Charizard head at the top. Elise: It’s incredible! Charla flies up, landing in front of the gate. Liza hops off, as Elise and Conway get out of the basket. Conway: So, is this a Charizard reserve? Liza: Close. It’s a training ground. Wild Charizard do live here, where they train and grow stronger. Very few people know of the existence of this place, so you guys are very lucky. Elise looks out to the water, looking for Ian. Elise: Where is he? Liza: Does he have a strong Charizard? Conway: Ian is one of the strongest trainers I’ve ever seen. But strongest Charizard, I don’t know. It has had many losses in its career. Elise: Conway! Conway: I understand you think the world of him, but I think realistically. From what I’ve seen of Charizard, the reason they’ll arrive is due to Charizard’s desire to never give up, a trait it learned from Ian. A roar echoes, as the group turns. Charizard flaps towards them, close to the canyon wall. Charizard pushes off the wall, going for a nose dive toward the gate. Charizard pulls up, flapping its wings rapidly to slow its descent. It lands, and collapses onto its stomach, panting heavily. Ian hops off, Chikorita panting from fear. Ian: I knew you could do it, Charizard. Charizard: (Growls softly, as it stands up.) Ian: Is this? Liza: The Charicific Vally. Liza opens the gate, revealing an entire herd Charizard, all of them larger than Charla. They were lounging around, sleeping, and wrestling. Ian: Wow. Charizard. Ian’s Charizard stands in confidence, walking inside. Liza: Uh, you might want to control your Charizard there. All these Charizard are way above your Charizard’s level. Ian walks in after Charizard, ignoring Liza. Liza: Is he always like this? Conway: Only when he has a goal in mind, or when he thinks someone’s trying to hold him back. He sees your advice as hindering. Liza: Hindering? Ian’s Charizard goes over to a lounging Charizard, tapping it on the shoulder. The Charizard yawns, as it stands, towering over Ian’s Charizard. Ian’s Charizard goes for a punch, as the Charizard catches it. The Charizard lifts Ian’s Charizard and slams it into the ground. The Charizard walks away, as Ian’s Charizard stands up. Liza: I tried to warn him. Charizard is growling angrily, while Ian strokes Charizard’s neck. Ian: Stay positive. We’ll try again, and we can’t give up. Charizard nods in agreement, and gets back up. Ian’s Charizard approaches another Charizard, where it is punched and defeated. Charizard continues to get up, and is continued to be defeated. Liza: Wow. You’re right about stubbornness. Conway: Ian has never reacted harshly to loss. He suffered a terrible defeat in a gym battle, but he was never mad, angry or disappointed. His only thought was, “What can I do now?” He trained, and he beat the gym. He and Charizard lost their Pokémon League match, but he never blamed Charizard. He simply said that the opponent was stronger. He is a strong counter to Charizard, which is obsessed with winning. The sun sets, Charizard lying on its back, panting. Ian: There, there. You’ll do better, tomorrow. Liza: Tomorrow? You sticking around? Ian: Unfortunately, no. Elise & Conway: What? Ian bends over. Ian: Charizard, I’ve taken you to the highest level I can. But for the level you want, to be as strong as these Charizard, you have to stay. This isn’t goodbye. Next time we meet, you’ll be stronger, and I’ll be a trainer strong enough for you. Charizard stands, and nods, then roars to the air. Ian turns away, and takes off running. Elise: Ian! (Elise takes off after him.) Conway: He’s not one for big goodbyes. Thank you Liza, and hope to see you again! Conway gives chase to the others. Liza: Well, come on. If you’re staying around, you’ll have to earn your place. Charizard roars, as it follows Liza and Charla into the valley, the gate closing behind them. Main Events * Ian leaves Charizard at the Charicific Valley. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Liza Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's, released) * Togepi (Elise's) * Charla (Liza's) * Charizard (several) Trivia * Charizard leaves the party. * Similar to Ash's Butterfree in the anime, Charizard is the first Pokémon Ian caught, and the first one that he released. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise